


Taken Together

by Vintage_Unicorn



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Kidnapping, Married Couple, Married Sex, Psychological Torture, Torture, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: After a night out at the cinema, Morticia and Gomez are caught off guard and kidnapped by fortune hunters!"'Unhand me!' Gomez shouted, as two huge thugs pulled him away from his wife and threw a burlap bag over his head. Morticia managed to grab hold of her husband’s jacket as someone tried to pull her away by the waist."
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Full Disclosure: This might get very dark/explicit so you have been warned!

The credits began to roll and Morticia and Gomez Addams were still making out in the middle of the cinema. They knew this would happen, but they didn’t concern themselves with choosing to sit in the back. They didn’t care how many people stared.  
“Cara mia?” Gomez whispered in his wife’s ear.  
“Yes, mon cher?” She said between kisses.  
“Should we continue this in the cold night air?”

Together they filtered out of the cinema behind everyone else and floated into the alleyway behind the building.  
“Did you enjoy the film, Gomez?” Morticia flirted, feeling her lover’s hand snake around her waist.  
“I did indeed.” Her husband replied. “But the only star in the room was you!” He pressed her up against a stone wall and they continued to kiss, sharing one breath between them. Morticia wrapped her thigh up around his hip and he pulled the hem off her dress up her so stockinged leg was revealed. He moaned with satisfaction as his hand explored her thigh and her fingernails clawed into the back of his suit jacket. Heat was building inside Morticia’s core and she leveraged herself against Gomez’s leg, trying to ease some of the pressure. Picking up on what was happening, Gomez moved his hand further up between her thighs and slipped it completely under the black fabric. She let out a joyous whine and buried her head into his shoulder.

Suddenly the pair were ripped apart. Large hands grappled onto them and began attempts to restrain them.  
“Unhand me!” Gomez shouted, as two huge thugs pulled him away from his wife and threw a burlap bag over his head. Morticia managed to grab hold of her husband’s jacket as someone tried to pull her away by the waist.  
“Gomez!” Strong hands latched onto Morticia’s upper arms and yanked her away, almost making her fall. A bag was placed over Morticia’s head and she was dragged towards the end of the alley.  
“Tish?!” Gomez yelled as the pair were pulled towards a van.  
“Mon cher!” She cried back, breathing heavily.  
“Do not show fear, my love!” Gomez managed to say as they were led into the back of the van. Their hands were cuffed behind their backs and they were left in the cavern of the van, alone. The vehicle began to move, and the pair were thrown against each other. Morticia felt around for her husband and managed to maneuverer herself to pull the bag off his head. He did the same for her and they huddled together for a moment.  
“Well this is rather exhilarating.” Morticia commented. Gomez chuckled before responding.  
“Let me get your hair pin, Tish.” She bent down so her head was close to his hands and she felt him struggle to pull a steel pin from her hair. Once he pulled it out, he began working on unlocking the cuffs that held him. The van made a violent turn, and they were both thrown against the left wall. The lock clicked and Gomez was able to release the cuffs from his wrists.  
“They’re going to have to try harder than that if they want to contain us!” He said with pride, proceeding to unlock the cuffs restraining Morticia.  
“Whatever they want with us, we cannot give in!” Morticia whispered, “They most likely want money… there may be torture involved!” Her heart fluttered.  
“Oh my love!” Gomez pulled her close. “I don’t want to see you hurt!”  
“You cannot give away our secrets, even if they do!” Morticia cupped his face, searching his eyes.  
“Then you must do the same for me!” Gomez gripped her arms tightly. “I promise I will get us out of this mess.”  
“Who knows, it might be fun…” Morticia joked, the sadomasochist in her peeking through.  
“Oh querida!” Gomez pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

After a few minutes of silence, simply holding each other as the van rocked along the road, Morticia spoke up, her voice panicked.  
“What about the children?” Gomez took a deep breath, brushing his fingers through his wife’s long hair.  
“They’ll be fine, my darling. They are very clever, and they have Fester and Lurch to keep them safe.”  
“I hope you’re right…”

The van pulled to a stop and the couple prepared to face whatever fate was waiting for them. The doors swung open inside a garage.  
“Ah, we heard Mr Addams was a master escape artist and it appears you live up to the rumours.” A thuggish man said, an eye patch covering one eye. “Get out.”  
Gomez helped Morticia down from the van and they were quickly apprehended again. They knew it was useless to fight back at this moment, so they calmly let themselves be led into the next room.

It appeared they were in some kind of medical institution, although it looked like it had been unoccupied for many years. They were lead down a long corridor into a large echoey room. There were two chairs placed in the middle, about six feet apart. Gomez reached to squeeze Morticia’s hand, but he was pulled away before they made contact.

There were around seven men and strong looking women with them. As Gomez was yanked away and pressed against the wall, one of the men roughly grabbed Morticia around the torso to try and prevent any retaliation for what they were about to do to her husband. The thugs forced a thrashing Gomez into a straitjacket and strapped him into one of the chairs and Morticia was forced to watch.  
“Are you alright, mon cher?” She called to him as she was led towards the other chair.  
“Always, Tish!” He forced a smile. The man with the eye patch slapped Gomez across the face.  
“Is that really necessary?” Morticia said, gesturing to the heavy restraints.  
“Even this won’t contain me!” Gomez said with pride, struggling for a moment, earning him another slap.

“Stick to the plan.” One of the women ordered.  
“Yes, boss.” He replied. So, this woman was their leader. She was tall, muscly and had short brown hair styled in a very masculine way. Morticia was directed to sit in the chair and she did so after a moment’s hesitation, looking to Gomez. His gaze had been focused on her this whole time.

When she sat, leather straps were secured around her torso, holding her to the back of the chair and her wrists were pinned to the arms of the chair with ropes. They were pulled so tight she could barely feel her fingers already. Lastly, they separated her legs and tied her ankles to the chair’s legs. This was not good. She took a deep breath, trying not to panic. If it were just her and Gomez, alone in the bedroom, this experience would be pleasurable… but this sensation was very different.  
“Settled in, my lovely?” Gomez joked, trying to reassure her.  
“Yes, completely.” She looked back at him, trying to hide her anxiety.

“Stop talking!” The leader took Morticia by the chin, a move she wasn’t expecting. “I will hear from your husband first. I don’t want to hear a word from you.” She said. Morticia pulled her head from the woman’s grip and looked away. She moved to stand behind Morticia and placed her large hands on her captive’s shoulders.  
“You can call me, Cee.” She began.  
“Oh, you’re not going to monologue, are you? That’s so cliché” Gomez whined. Cee grabbed a fistful of Morticia’s long black hair in retaliation. Morticia let out a soft moan. She had to admit, the whole situation was a little arousing.  
“I know that the Addams family has a significant amount of wealth…” Cee continued. She pulled all of Morticia’s hair over the back of the chair and began to braid it. A horrifying notion in itself. “I need you to tell me where the money is kept, Gomez.”  
“Remember what we said, mon sauvage!” Morticia piped up. Cee slapped her hand over Morticia’s mouth.  
“I told you. No talking!” Morticia bit into Cee’s fingers. “Ah Jesus!” She sucked at the blood Morticia had managed to draw.

Cee gestured to one of the thugs and he sprang into action, pulling a rag from his pocket. Cee moved in and held Morticia’s head still as the thug forced the whole rag into her mouth, gagging her. The thug pulled out a roll of tape and wrapped it several times across the gag and around Morticia’s head. She let out several uncomfortable groans as he did so and thrashed against her restraints.  
“No! Don’t fight, cara mia!” Gomez cried out, already in agony seeing Morticia’s discomfort.  
“Now you know when I say something, I’m serious!” Cee said, puffing a little. She continued to braid Morticia’s hair in silence until it was in a long plait down the back of the chair.  
“As I said, I know you have a lot of money.” Cee sighed. “Where is it kept?”  
“You’re foolish if you think I would just simply tell you.” Gomez mocked.  
“Fine.” Cee said, moving to stand in front of Morticia. “We’ll do this the hard way…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Morticia barley made a sound as Cee hit her in the stomach, although it obviously winded her.   
“Morticia!” Gomez cried.  
“Where is the money, Mr Addams?” Cee said again. Morticia shook her head at her husband and he remained silent. Cee delivered another blow, this time across Morticia’s perfect porcelain face. A ring on Cee’s finger slit a cut into the woman’s cheek bone and blood began to drip down her face. Morticia moaned at the release, the stinging sensation surging through her whole face. Involuntary tears swelled in her eyes. Cee grabbed Morticia’s hair close to the scalp and roughly pulled her head back. Morticia let out an uncomfortable moan through the gag as she was forced to look at the ceiling.   
“Is the money in the house?” Cee pressed. Gomez remained silent, although he was breathing heavily.

Her attacker grabbed Morticia by the neck, applying pressure around her throat, cutting off the oxygen and blood supply to her brain.   
“Stay calm, my love!” Gomez cried out, “You can handle this! We’ve done this before!” He reminded her. Morticia tried desperately to relax, but not knowing if Cee would release her before she passed out was a terrifying thought. Her body began to shake, thrashing against the bonds that held her down. She made strangled noises that broke Gomez heart with each cry. Cee didn’t let go. In fact, she tightened her grip and turned her attention to Gomez, who’s face was bright red.   
“Well?” She said. Gomez shook with fury.   
“I will not tell you!” He yelled. “Please stop!” He could see Morticia straining, unable to breathe. Then the struggling stopped, and her body went limp. “Tish!?” Gomez cried out to her. Cee rested Morticia’s head back in a neutral position and pulled one of the other woman over.   
“Make sure she keeps breathing.” She ordered. The new woman held Morticia’s head in a way so that her airway wasn’t compromised, and Gomez could see the soft rise and fall of his wife’s chest as she sat unconscious.

Before Gomez had a chance to recover Cee was right in front of him. She was incredibly tall.   
“I’ve tried to make things easy for you, Mr Addams.”   
“Please let us go! There is nothing we can do for you!” Gomez pleaded.   
“Why would I do that when you’re sitting on a pile of cash!” Cee replied, moving to sit on Gomez’s lap, straddling him.   
“Get your filthy body off me!” He spat.  
“I want your wife to have the perfect view when she wakes up…” She pressed her lips to Gomez’s and held his face in her hands. He tried to pull away but there was no where to go.

“HHhhmm!” Morticia was awake and the first thing she saw was their kidnapper kissing her husband. “MMmgggh!” She groaned, furious. Cee pulled away but gripped Gomez by the hair.   
“Tell me what I want to know, sweet cheeks!” She said. When Gomez ignored her, she shifted her hand between his thighs and lightly touched the bulge in his trousers.  
“Don’t you dare!” Gomez said as Cee increased the pressure. Morticia grunted in protest from her position opposite them, desperate to draw the attention away from her husband. She knew how humiliated this would make him feel. As Gomez let out an involuntary grunt at the stimulation, Morticia managed to knock her chair over sideways, crashing herself to the floor with a scream. Everyone in the room turned to her.

“Oh, look what you did!” Cee was angry now. But she was no longer focused on Gomez, just as Morticia wanted. “Get her out of that chair and move her to the rack.”

The rack! Little did they know that the rack was one of Morticia’s favourite late-night pass times at home. Gomez knew from experience that his wife had a great resilience for the torture device and could stay stretched for hours with no trouble. She was bound to get at least some enjoyment out of it. But their captors didn’t need to know that.


	3. Chapter 3

Morticia let herself be strapped down to the rack with minimal struggle. She was grateful when her captors removed that gag from her mouth. She was laying on her back with her arms pulled up above her head and her ankles secured at the other end. The ropes just waiting to stretch her to oblivion.

“Now it’s your turn, Mrs Addams…” Cee took hold of the crank. “Tell me where to find the money and we’ll let you and your husband go.” Morticia turned her head to the side to make eye contact with Gomez. He was so far away… siting there, a dejected expression on his face, his arms contained within the canvas of the straight jacket.   
“You know, I don’t think I will tell you.” She said to Cee without looking at her.   
“I think you’ll regret that decision.” Cee said, tightening her grip on the crank.   
“I don’t think I will.” Morticia chuckled, bringing a small smile across Gomez’s face.

Cee turned the crank one rotation and the slack in the ropes evaporated, pulling Morticia’s limbs away from her body. She took a deep breath and smiled a little.   
“Quit smiling!” Cee said, obviously frustrated at Morticia’s lack of fear. She cranked the handle again and Morticia let out a soft moan. But it wasn’t one of pain.   
“What are you playing at?” Cee spat, turning the handle again. Morticia groaned as her shoulders stretched and her legs pulled away from her hips.   
“Are you alright, my love?” Gomez called out to her.  
“Never better…” Morticia moaned as the rack was tightened again and again, completely ignoring Cee’s questions. She kept her gaze fixed on Gomez as she felt herself become a little aroused. Seeing him restrained while she was being ‘tortured’ was a new and fresh experience. She let out a whine of ecstasy, on the verge of coming, then Cee grabbed a fistful of her raven hair and slammed her head against the wooden table, hard.  
“What are you playing at?” Cee screamed in her face.

Morticia’s vision was blurring and a high-pitched sound filled her ears. She didn’t register Cee’s voice, or Gomez’s cries. She was out of her body as she was untied from the rack and dragged over to the floor in front of Gomez. Her body was weak, and her mind was elsewhere.   
“Morticia?” Gomez said softly. Seeing his wife as a crumpled heap on the floor was not a pretty sight. She moaned in pain and tried to lift herself onto her arms but collapsed again. “What did you do to her you bitch!” Gomez shouted, trashing in his chair. “How dare you!” He was steaming with rage. “You’ve damaged my wife!” Tears of anger swelled in his eyes. “Morticia, cara mia! Look at me!” He wept.

Her head was spinning, whenever she tried to steady herself, she would collapse again. She could hear Gomez’s pleas as a faint echo but couldn’t act on them. The throbbing in her head overtook it all and she collapsed back onto the floor. Not unconscious, but not awake enough to do anything else. Suddenly Gomez had been released and was holding her in his arms. What had he said to them?   
“Cara mia?” He held her cheek, trying to gain her eye contact.  
“I’m alright…” She said weakly. “My head.” She pulled his hand to the back of her head and it came away with blood on it. There was shouting and she felt Gomez’s grip tighten around her. He was so furious that it had gone so far that his wife was bleeding. His anger pulsed through his body as she buried her face in his chest. She was just coming around again when she clearly heard him say,   
“Release us now and we won’t press charges. Just let us go! My wife needs the hospital!”

“The money, Mr Addams!” Cee said, signalling her men to come closer.   
“Gomez no…” Morticia croaked. He looked down at her.   
“No my love, you need help.” He said, holding her face.  
“I’m fine.” She lied. “We can’t let them near the children.” She whispered into his chest.   
“How much do you want…?” Gomez let out.   
“Gomez!” Gaining some of her strength back, Morticia clung to her husband’s collar. “No!” She said firmly, pressing her lips to his.

“Alright, break it up!” Cee said. A tall man moved in and pulled Gomez away from Morticia, who was still too weak to pull herself off the floor. The man held Gomez by the shoulders as he looked longingly towards Morticia. “You were saying?” Cee continued.   
“Well it appears my wife wishes I do not disclose this information to you, and I am not one to disappoint her.” Gomez said with a smirk and a wink to Morticia, who had managed to pull herself into a sitting position.   
“Fine.” Cee signalled to the man holding Gomez. “Make him spill it.”

He dragged Gomez back over to the chair and held him down as another man brought over a hose and a cloth. Morticia covered her mouth as she realised what was about to happen. They strapped Gomez to the chair and forced his head back, covering his entire face with the cloth.   
“Last chance, Gomez.” Cee said. “Tell me how to get to your fortune!”   
“Never!” Gomez gargled though the cloth as they turned on the hose and water began to pour over him. He choked and thrashed in pain as they waterboarded him.   
“Is it in the bank?” The thugs questioned, “A vault? Is it in your mansion?”

Morticia tried to crawl over to him but Cee grabbed her by the hair and held her back. She bent down and pulled her into a headlock. Morticia let out a huff as she tried to pull the woman off her.   
“Stop this madness!” Morticia pleaded. Cee held her in an iron grip and forced her to watch her husband on the edge of drowning. “Please stop!” Cee took one hand and roughly squeezed Morticia’s cheeks.   
“Tell me what I want to hear, and it will all be over.” She whispered.   
“Ugh!” Morticia struggled for a moment and then saw Gomez gasp for air and the cloth was brought off again. He looked at her for a moment before he was restrained again, and the hose turned back on.   
“Tell me, or would you like to have a turn as well?!” Cee threatened. Morticia imagined the water burning at her throat and the feeling of drowning overcame her. Imagining what her husband was feeling she opened her mouth.

“We have a vault…” She gasped. “In the house. We can take you there!” The men released their grip on Gomez, and he gargled for air. Cee let go of Morticia and she crumpled to the floor before crawling over to Gomez. The stepped back to let them have their moment.

Morticia sat on the floor and put her head into Gomez’s lap. Unable to touch her due to the restraints, Gomez simply sighed as he tried to hold back tears. She ran her hands up his arms.   
“I’m sorry, mon cher.” She said. “I couldn’t watch you take it anymore.”   
“Do not fret, cara mia… I will take care of this…”


End file.
